Of Roses and Coincidences
by MapleRoses
Summary: A collection of Contestshipping one-shots and drabbles which contains arguments, stubbornness, silliness, cuteness, tension, fluff, and of course, love. 'Cause you could never get enough dose of them in a shot.
1. A Coincidental Rose

**Author's Notes: **Yes, yet another old story of mine. This is posted on SPPF by the title "A Coincidental Rose".

And for the disclaimer... I don't own anything except the plot.

* * *

><p>Dark clouds surrounded the sky and the sun. Lightning flashed several times in the sky, enlightening the gloomy sky. Thunders can be heard clearly, even if you hide in a wooden box with a bunch of thick blankets covering you. Rain crashed continuously against the windows of a simple apartment, which was the home of a chartreuse-haired coordinator; Drew.<p>

The apartment was located near the museum in Lilycove City. It was painted pale blue on the outer surface. It had a light indigo interior and dark gray carpet as the floor. It was simple, yet stylish. The apartment only had a master room and a living room. His room was neat and simple, containing a king-size bed, a television, a mini fridge, and a bathroom. Besides the lamp, the only adornment was a painting of seven red roses.

A pair of emerald eyes gazed outside through the blurred window. He crossed his arms, emerald orbs rolling in disappointment. He flipped his hair out from his face by tossing his head.

A dark blue sofa and a coffee table were placed close by where he stood. Unlike his room, the small coffee table was untidy. Many useful and useless items were on the table, but every one of them was his stuff. From those conditions, we could've deduced a point; that he lived on his own.

After staring outside for a while, the teen strolled toward the navy blue couch. He sat back down to the couch, playing with a random thing he grabbed from the untidy table, which was a rose-shaped ballpoint. He twirled the ballpoint around, trying to have fun by himself. He was extremely bored. The weather had been like this for several days in the city. For about eight, or nine days, he hadn't gotten any practice. All because of the lousy weather. No one knew how the rainy weather made its way to Lilycove; maybe Kyogre brought the dreadful weather there, or maybe dark clouds were just finding a new place for their rest. On some days, you can feel the weather terribly hot, like the world was having a dip in a pool full of lava. However, the rest days, rain fell harshly, like that day.

'_Great. Another rainy day._' he grunted in his mind.

Still twirling the ballpoint with his fingers, he sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Drew's POV<strong>

I moved my position on the couch to gaze at the sky. I had always loved the sky, but now I don't. The rain sure is killing me! All I could hear was the perturbing sound of rain, which had filled my disappointment to the maximum level.

Damn. I hate rain. Even hearing its sound alone can make me feel so miserable. Why didn't God make today's weather nicer? Just for today! Drizzle isn't a problem for me, but just don't make it rain. Hmph. If I knew it'd be raining everyday here, I won't come here. But the superb mom of mine told me this place is a great stop. Indeed, this is a very, _incredibly_, _superbly_ great stop, huh? So great that I had to stay home for a week or more, just to entertain myself with a random thing I take from the messy table over there? Please.

Suddenly, I heard the phone rang. I looked around to find my phone. There it was.

I stood and took the phone from the floor. Then, I pressed the 'OK' button.

"Hello? Is Drew there?" I heard a sound across my phone. From the voice, I had guessed it was someone I knew. A girl with soft voice, who could she be? Don't tell me it's her? Finally!

"Speaking." I answered, trying to sound not too interested. "This is...?"

"It's Mom here, honey!" the soft voice suddenly became a mature woman's voice, causing me to irately roll my eyes. From here, I could hear her giggle loudly, "You can't guess it's Mom, right? I've just realized I have such soft voice! Maybe Mom can take part in 'Sing-a-Sound' show!"

Holy cow. It was the twenty sixth time she called. Didn't she have anything better to do than calling me just to say 'don't forget to eat your lunch, honey.'?  
>To think I thought it was her... Stupid me.<p>

"Ugh, hello, Mom." I greeted reluctantly.

"Honey! Have you eaten your lunch yet?" she asked cheerily.

"_The same question._" I thought gloomily.

I glanced at the clock. Oh, good. It's 2.55PM, an hour and fifty minutes past my lunchtime and I had not eaten my lunch. But I didn't feel hungry at all.

"Honey, are you there?" asked a worried sound on the other side.

"Wha- Oh, I'm here." I quickly replied, "And I haven't eaten yet." I simply answered.

"What? It's 2.55PM sharp and you-"

"I'm sorry, Mom. I got asleep while I was reading a magazine. That was why I sound so sleepy." I swiftly came up with an excuse. Deep down, I felt a little guilty. But, if I didn't, she would annoy me with a long list of illnesses caused by an empty stomach, which will certainly worsen my day. And when I said long, I mean long.

"Drew, you should eat lunch first before sleeping!"

"I didn't expect it! If I knew I was going to fall asleep while reading that magazine, I'll have my lunch first, definitely." I replied whilst placing the rose-shaped pen to its place.

"And what's the noise? Is it raining there?" my mom asked.

"Hn."

"Poor Drew." she said gently, "You must be very bored."

"It was you who asked me to come here, remember?" I replied sarcastically.

"Sorry, dear son. I didn't know it's rainy season at there. Okay then, sweety honey, go and have your lunch!" she said. I can feel her smiling although I can't see her face. "And call mom back after you've finished your lunch." she ended before hanging up. I sighed, then hung up. I ambled into my room to put the phone back to my room.

Maybe I really should eat some, I had been taking meals late these days. I looked over my shoulder to see my mini fridge. My foods were stored there. But I doubt there was any food left. A puff of cold air tickled my face as I opened it. Just as I guessed; empty. I closed it back before walking out to the living room. Again, I stared at the dark clouds in the sky.

Sweet Rayquaza, just what did I do to the horrible sky so you are so against me? I sighed, glancing down to the table in front of me. Let's see what I can play with... The rose-shaped pen earlier. Nah. I've played it while ago. A key to my apartment, I will never live it down if I told my Mom I lost the key while playing it. Then, "C-_oordinators_-hronicles". It was a mistake for me to buy that magazine, because it wasn't entertaining at all. My PokeNav, no, it isn't a play thing. A box of Pok mon foods, I've fed my Pok mon a while ago. My ribbon case, what fun can I have with my ribbon case? A bag full of letters from my horrifying fan girls. Hey, what is that bag doing on there? I have thrown it away, haven't I? And the last thing I could find on the table is a rose. A small, glass-made rose. I guess, that's my last hope.

I laid myself on the couch before I took the rose, staring at its glass petals. I smirked; I guess the creator of this rose is rather proficient indeed, to be able to make a glass rose which looked so similar with the real rose. The only difference is only its size, though.

I continued staring at the rose; rose did remember me about something, huh? I wonder how is she doing now... Just where had she gone these months? She said she will go to Johto but she never show up. Or just I didn't meet her? According to the Nurse Joys I've asked, she never participated in any contests in Johto... Or she never went to Johto at all? Didn't she know that I was hoping for her to enter in any contest there, or just show up and be an audience? I just needed to see her. No, I needed to see her Beautifly. Not her. But her Beautifly.  
>She's not the type of people who 'talks-much-no-action". Or maybe her little friend forced her to go to that- uh, what was the name again? Um... Sonnoh? Tinnoh? Chino? Oh, Sinnoh. If he did, I'll assure his Pok mon will be beaten up dreadfully by mine.<p>

As thoughts flowed over my mind, I felt drowsy. Just when I was about to sleep, a sudden knock on the door caused my head to snap toward the door. Damn. Who's that bothersome fellow trying to destroy my sleep? I dragged my feet from my room to the dark brown door. I spun the handle and the door opened, revealing a young man dressed in red uniform. On his uniform was a logo of 'Lilycove Pizza House'.

"Good afternoon, sir. This is your pizza," the delivery man said, handing the pizza to me. I took the pizza from him uncertainly. I didn't remember ordering a pizza before. But well, this is better than nothing, right? At least I need it to feed my stomach for today.

"How much?" I asked.

"It had been paid by Miss Veronica." he said. "Thank you and good afternoon, sir."

"Yeah." I replied as I closed the door. The phone rang; just as I've guessed.

I ran a bit to pick up the phone. "Mom." I said before she could produce a single sound.

"How did you know, Drew? Mom had guessed your fridge must be empty. So I ordered a pizza since you can't go away from home. Has it arrived?"

"Yes, it arrived while ago. Thanks, mom." I replied.

"Okay, bon appetite honey!" she exclaimed. I smiled and hung up.

After finishing two slices of pizza, I felt my eyelids getting heavy. They seemed like tons of steel. Slowly, my eyelids closed and I drifted into the world of dreams...

* * *

><p><strong>Writer's POV<strong>

May ran as quickly as possible whilst covering her head with her hands. _"If only I brought an umbrella..."_ she thought. She stopped in front of an apartment. Sighing, she cleaned her face from the rainwater with her palm. "Why must it rain today? Why must today when I have to walk on my own?"

"Aww..." she rolled her eyes irritably as she saw her dripping wet clothes. She inspected herself, pulling her shirt a little. She took a piece of wet paper in her pocket. Luckily, the apartment number was still able to see.

"610..." she read out the numbers. "I have to find out where this apartment is at... Dad said I have to arrive at 04.15PM sharp. It's 04.00PM now... But how could I meet that boy with such condition?" she muttered sadly while staring at her hair.

"_Make up washed out, hair messed up..._" Her mom had put make up on her and curled her hair before she left to Lilycove. Her mom didn't want May to look like a dishwasher in front of her friend's son. Well, who does, right?

* * *

><p>A while later Drew groaned furiously as he heard the phone rang. "Shit." he cursed under his breath. He reluctantly walked into his room to pick up the phone.<p>

"Hello?" greeted a feminine voice, owned by none other than Drew's mother. "Honey? Are you alright?"

"Yes, perfectly alright." he answered sarcastically, "What, mom?"

"Are you sure? You sound kinda different." said a worried sound over the phone.

He unwillingly replied, "To the point. Hey, don't tell me you're disturbing my precious sleep just to ask if I've eaten yet."

"How did you know, honey?" his mom replied shocked.

"Well, I must hang up then." he said, was about to push the 'EXIT' button but stopped by a scream across the phone.

"DREW! Try to, and no allowance for next month!" Upon hearing his mom's threat, he grimaced, then placed the phone against his ear.

"Hmph." his mom exhaled a breath. "You're getting more disobedient. I must punish you sometime later. Okay... Now, I called to inform a thing as well. Mom had arranged you to meet a daughter of my friend."

He rolled his eyes, "Again? I'm not planning to have a girlfriend for awhile, Mom. And nothing's gonna change my mind."

She sighed, "Son, you're sixteen and still single! Not to mention rich, suave, and-"

"I won't go." Drew declined. "And who knows the girl will be six years older than me or a dumbbell like last time."

"Honey, I'm just helping you to find a girlfriend." his mom pleaded, "I've asked her to go to your house to save you from hassle,"

Drew grimaced a bit, but he wryly said, "Thanks, but I only want the girl I had told you about."

"Drew, you have to meet her! She's my friend's daughter! Look, she even agreed to go to your place to not bother you!" his mom protested.

"I said no." he stated firmly. Just as he walked out from his room, a brunette caught his eye.

_Could that be her? What is she doing in front of my home, if it's really her? No, Drew, she isn't May. May's hair couldn't be that messy. And that girl didn't wear a bandanna._ He sighed and sat down onto the sofa. His eyes were still fixated on the brunette outside his home. Just then, the girl outside turned her head a bit and he caught a glimpse of her face. _It's her!_

He rubbed his eyes and blinked vigorously.

Drew's mother groaned slightly, "Drew, just take a look! This girl is definitely cute and she's fifteen! How am I going to answer to my friend if-"

He smirked as he realized May was in front of his apartment. "Just tell me who that friend is and I will do the talking," he replied without further thoughts.

His mom sighed, "Norman. The Petalburg gym leader. His daughter is May." The sound of disappointment clearly shown in it.

"What? Did you mean it?" he exclaimed, "But she is the girl I told you about!"

"Wow!" his mom exclaimed enthusiastically, "That's awesome! Such a great luck! Is this fate.. or destiny? Well.. If that's the case... I'll just leave you for now. Bye, honey! Have fun! Mom loves you!"

"Same with me here, Mom. Take care." he replied before hanging up.

Unknown to him, his mom gawked. '_Had he just been polite?_' his mom wondered. Not that he wasn't polite to his own mother, but usually, the replies for his mother's "_love you_"s were "Quit that mushy stuff, mom", or "You know I won't reply with the same words, so quit that." or "How many times I told you not to tell me that again?" or something like that. Well, maybe it was her lucky day.

And with that his mom shrugged.

* * *

><p>Drew smirked and threw the phone onto the sofa. He reached the door and opened it with a wide smirk spread on his face. <em>Finally.<em>

"Well, if it isn't May." a voice said. May snapped her head and his emerald orbs met her sapphire ones; or to be exact, her widened sapphire orbs. Her jaw hung widely as he walked toward her. _It can't be him, can it?_

"D-Drew?" she gaped. "What are you doing here?"

"It should be my question." he flicked his hair, "because this is my home."

"What?" she rolled her eyes, "No wonder I'm so hapless today..."

"You're in a mess. I meant, you're a walking catastrophe. Come in if you need a towel." he smirked, walking into the building. "By the way, where are your friends? Did they leave you?" he asked with a smirk. God, he missed teasing her...

The drenched brunette followed him into his apartment. "For your information, they didn't leave me! I just came back to fulfill an extraordinarily unimportant call from my dad to meet someone in Lilycove. A boy, apparently."

He sneered, "Ohh... I see... Blind date, eh?"

"Kind of." she answered. "I don't know how much they had bribed my Dad to say that person is certainly the boy of my dreams." she pouted, rolling her eyes.

"Boy of your dreams?" he chuckled. "Cliché."

May sat on the sofa, "God knows what made my Dad said that. He even said the boy is suave, rich, handsome, charming, well-built, and perfectly smart. Oh, crap. If it was true, wouldn't he had endless girls lining up from Petalburg to Lilycove? Why bother to-"

"It was because the boy wants a particular girl who can capture his heart." He cut in, and then smirked whilst giving a light blue towel to her.

May accepted the tower and cocked a single eyebrow, "You sound like... you know that person?"

"He's the only son of Veronica, isn't he?" he falsely guessed whilst strolling over her to sit next to her.

_WHAT? He knew that? Don't tell me he is... that... someone?_

"Surprised?" he smirked, flicking his green hair, "Me too."

Her eyes widened ever so widely; like they were about to pop out.

"S-so y-you are the b-boy my dad m-meant?" she stuttered, though she didn't know why.

"Yes." He calmly replied, "Unexpected, isn't it?"

The brunette blinked several times in disbelief, "It can't be! I don't believe he wanted me to meet a big-headed, arrogant, cruel, and annoying guy like you! You're a big liar!" She turned away from Drew, getting busy with drying her hair.

He stood and glanced to the window next to the door from his side like gesturing her to go and take a look. "610, May..." he uttered, closing his eyes. He smirked to himself, now maybe the rain gave him something good too. If she wasn't caught up in the rain, she wouldn't have made her way to his apartment. He bet 99% that she would get lost.

May did as he predicted, she quickly ran out to see his apartment's number on the door. Oh, the _horror_!

"6..1..0? NOO!" she shouted, her feet stepped inch by inch into the apartment and she flopped down onto the floor on a sitting position. The hell had just broke loose. She just can't believe this is all a coincidence. Vaguely she wondered if her dad purposely set up this whole thing.

"... And I never thought we were meant to be together..." he continued as he inserted his hands into his pocket. It was when he realized something was inside his pocket; glass-made rose. He let his fingers run over it as he thought, "How_ did it get into my pocket? I don't remember putting it into my pocket."_

"What do you mean by that? It's a mere coincidence and that's all!" she declined whilst rapidly drying her hair with the towel and also making sure the towel hid her face. Her head was turned away from him, avoiding eye contact and preventing him to see her blush.

"Coincidence? Really?" he questioned teasingly before giving her a rose.

This time, a glass made rose, not a real one.

May caught the rose that swiftly landed on the towel she was holding. "Wow. A glass rose?" She raised her head and saw him walking to his room. Her smile beamed as she followed him quickly. She sprinted over him, blocking his way. "So you knew this all this time?" she asked, "About this meeting?"

However, he continued walking, causing her to walk backwards. Her navy blue eyes were gazing onto his green ones.

"Well... I can't say I did. Because I didn't know the girl is you." he replied casually, "If I knew, I won't give my mom a bunch of excuses to reject this blind date."

Dumbfounded, she tried to reflect on his words. "Hey, it meant you're acc-WHOA!" She tripped over her own legs, causing her to fall. She closed her eyes; waiting for a collision with the floor. But it didn't happen as a pair of hands clutched her around her waist. As he got a hold of her, she absentmindedly gripped his shoulder.

Her eyes opened slowly and found the eyes of her hero;_ Drew_. An eerie silence swept over them. She couldn't cough out anything from her mouth; neither could he. She tried to say something, but her mind was in a total blankness. Unbeknownst by each other, both wanted to stay like this everlastingly and never part. They liked the feel of being in the arms of each other. They liked the warmness that each other sent to their body. Both felt a glowing wave brushed into their heart, mind and soul.

"D-Drew?" she finally uttered, not knowing what else she had to say other than calling his name. He had just _hugged_ her! Her heart was thumping ever so quickly. Her breaths were deep and fast. Blue eyes unblinking. Was that a sign of... _nervousness_?

"Can't you watch out when you walk?" said him, eyebrows narrowed. He just couldn't stop the red shades to crawl up his face.

Seeing him blushing, May's face also flushed in crimson. Despite of the harsh meaning behind the words, the way he said them made the words seemed _caring and attentive. _Wait... What?

She couldn't believe it.

She just couldn't.

Drew cared about her safety? _Drew_? Maybe he liked her? No, he didn't like her! But- there was something different in his emeralds...

_Sincerity._

"Do you know that you're heavier than a Metagross?" his voice broke her thoughts. She quickly let off his shoulders from her grip and stood upright. He didn't like her, did he? He won't be that caring, will he? Just a second flat and he changed back into his arrogant self. Just what the heck, he had just compared her to a Metagross! But why did he save her? He could just watch her to fall and rub it in her face after that, right? And with a quiet sigh, she shrugged off her thoughts. _Think positively, May. Think clearly._

"D-drew," she hesitantly called after a while, "can I ask you something?"

"Hmm?"

She fiddled her fingers, wondering if it was worth it to ask about that. She could've lost her pride, but since she already started it, why don't just do it? It's always better than having to break her own brain trying to decipher what he was thinking.

"Why- did you save me?" she hesitantly questioned.

"Do you need to know the answer, seriously?" he asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Umm..." she hesitated, "Yes,"

"Before I tell you, I have another thing to say." he replied, holding her shoulders and looking right into her eyes. "Our parents' matchmaking plan had succeeded."

"Huh?" May was not able to understand his words. "What? Succeeded?"

He leaned in and kissed her forehead ever so softly. It was quick, but it certainly could make both teenagers' heart racing. When he pulled away, he whispered, "Because I love you."

She was speechless by his words.

First, he kissed her, and now he told her he loved her. Was she having some kind of bizarre dream?

"So," she started, "for whom were those roses for, including the glass rose earlier?"

Drew narrowed his eyes, uncertain of her question. Did she really not know or she wanted him to say it? "You're as clueless as ever." he said in dismay.

"For me, or Beautifly?" she repeated, gazing at him questioningly.

He exhaled a deep breath, "They were for the silly owner."

"Silly owner? Did you mean me?" May questioned dumbly. Being a complete idiot she was, curiously stared at him leaning in to her. When she realized he was about to kiss her, she already felt his tender lips on hers. She didn't know that he, a complete jerk, had such soft lips. The kiss was gentle, yet superb. Her first kiss... she had just given it to the most unexpected person; Her rival, Drew. The obnoxious, arrogant, smug, conceited, and self-satisfied Drew.

But, she didn't regret it at all. At all.


	2. Do You Celebrate Valentine's Day, Drew?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon.**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: "Do You Celebrate the Valentine's Day, Drew?"<strong>

**Pairing: Drew/May (Contestshipping)**

**Rating: PG**

**Summary: Drew is being confusing as usual, and May is as persistent as usual to dig up his secrets. In this Valentine's Day, however, May opens up about _her_ secret rather than unveiling Drew's. **

* * *

><p>"..."<p>

"Well? Aren't you going to answer that, Drew?" May asks again, raising an eyebrow to the green-haired man beside her. He seems to be in a thought and doesn't notice her speaking.

She folds her arms impatiently.

"No." he says after a long silence.

"Well, then for which question the answer is for, Drew, if I may ask?" she replies dryly, rolling her eyes.

"Which one do you think?" he says with a cocky smirk.

"Shithead." she mutters to herself.

"I know," May says suddenly, breaking the silence that threatens to crawl in, "You don't celebrate Valentine's Day because you're a forever alone potato! Ha!"

She laughs heartily, and he just smirks and lets her have her fun.

"Actually," he starts when her laugh has subsided, "I think everyday is Valentine's Day."

May raises her left eyebrow. "Everyday is Valentine's Day?"

"Yeah, what do you think, May?" he grins smugly and flicks his hair.

"Huh?"

Drew smirks and turns around, starting to walk off. May is left dumbfounded and trying to process what he just have said.

"What?" she asks to none in particular. Seeing him raising his hand, she widens her eyes and catches the rose he has just thrown to her. A red rose, just like usual. And then the realization hit her.

"Hey Drew!" she shouts, running to catch up with him. Drew hears her and stops, smirking and closing his eyes as he turns to her.

"Everyday is Valentine's Day, you say?" she says while trying to catch her breath. "I think..."

Drew waits patiently for her to continue, and she does.

"I think, every days that you give me a rose, those are my Valentine's Days."

And they both smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>It's short because it's a drabble. An old drabble, apparently. (you might've figured it out since VDays are wayyy months back lol)<strong>


End file.
